marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Susan Richards (wife), Johnny Storm (brother-in-law, deceased); Galactus (Franklin Richards, son); other relations presumably similar to his Earth-616 counterpart. | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Doom, Latveria | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = One Arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist, monarch, former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Fantastic Four #1 | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X #2 | HistoryText = The early history of Reed Richards of Earth-9997 is on par with his Earth-616 counterpart. In this reality, Reed would become Mr. Fantastic, leader of the Fantastic Four and would go on many adventures. It has been questioned if Reed's intention for the initial rocket flight that mutated his crew into the Fantastic Four was in an attempt to mutate themselves or not. These claims have not been substantiated. At some point during this time Reed had somehow converted Galactus into a star. Prior to the mutation of the human race as a result of exposure to the Terrigen Mist in Earth's atmosphere, Reed had convinced the worlds governments to work together to come up with an efficient and limitless energy resource. Reed built giant relay towers and used Vibranium as an energy source. However, a fluke accident involving one of the towers technicians (who later became Iron Madien) caused an explosion that was transmitted across the relay towers causing explosions all over the world. Reed has long suspected that this was the reason why the entire planets populace began to mutate and blamed himself for what had become of mankind. He would not know the true reason of humanities mutation for a number of years. In the convening years, Reed and Sue's son Franklin grew to adulthood and soon began joining the Fantastic Four on missions. One such mission brought the Fantastic Four to the United Nations to stop Namor and Doctor Doom from slaughtering the delegates there. Namor was protesting the UN's lack of recognition of Atlantis and humanities dependence of aquatic life as a source for food in light of a meat shortage. During the battle, the Human Torch was killed by Namor, causing Franklin to lash out with his powers causing half of Namor's body to forever burn while out of water, causing Namor to retreat. Doom plotted to kill Reed using a bomb that was wired into his armor, and planned to teleport his body away leaving his foes to believe both Reed and Doom were killed. But Doom was chased away by a maddened Invisible Woman. Doom detonated his bomb, and due to a malfunction in his armor both he and Sue perished in the blast. Not long after this, the Avengers were killed in battle against the Absorbing Man, however the Absorbing Man was tricked into turning into rock and was smashed into pieces. Reed was given on of the pieces of the Absorbing Man for safe keeping to prevent him from ever returning. Shortly thereafter Franklin and Reed traveled to Wundagore Mountain. Through reasons as yet unexplained, theHigh Evolutionary, the Silver Surfer, and Adam Warlock became aware that Reed's turning Galactus into a star had upset the delicate balance of the universe. To reverse this they used one of the Evolutionary's machines to advance Franklin's mutation to the third tier (where a beings abilities are defined by it's environment) and convinced that he was Galactus, much to Reed's protesting. The Silver Surfer accompanied this new Galactus into space to insure that he became just like the original, however more sympathetic to the people who's planets he devoured. In spite of Reed's protests, he kept the secret of this new Galactus and would not reveal the truth for years to come. Sometime after his son became Galactus, Reed had taken to wearing a Dr. Doom's armor and living in Doom's old castle, taking the deceased monarchs place while trying to figure out how the entire planet was mutated. He spent months in solitude with nobody but the Doombots and a hologram of Sue Richards in her prime to keep him company. He began keeping a diary and often contemplated using Doom's time machine to change history, but always refrained from doing so. Years later, Reed was approached by the Inhuman Royal Family who had returned to Earth to find their dispersed nation as well as the son of Black Bolt and Medusa, whom was destined to marry the Inhuman named Luna Maximoff. In learning what Reed believed to be the reason for humanities mutation, the Inhumans also told him of the long missing Eternals, whom the Inhuman's found in space encased in Vibranium where a planet should have been. In aiding the Inhumans find their people, Reed traveled to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and collected Professor Xavier's Cerebro machine. Using his own stretching powers to stretch his brain to match Xavier's own and modifying Cerebro, Reed then used the device to try and track the missing Inhumans. He soon found out that everybody on the planet had Inhuman physiology. Confronting the Inhumans about this, Reed was told that during their final confrontation with Black Bolt's mad brother Maximus, the insane brother had created a bomb that would release the Terrigen Mists planet wide. They had thought that with Maximus' defeat the threat of the bomb was over, however it was soon learned that Black Bolt set it off himself to prevent his people (who were leaving the Hidden Land for the outside world) would not be persecuted as mutants. Soon afterwards, Reed was confronted by X-51, who had spent long years watching the Earth on behalf of Uatu, the Earth's former Watcher who had been blinded by Black Bolt years ago. X-51 revealed to Reed that the Celestials had manipulated the human race to mutate into super-beings in order to defend the Celestial embryo in the core of the Earth that would destroy the planet upon Earth, and that a Final Host was coming to Earth to eliminated everyone because the Terrigen Mists mutated the entire planet 200 years before their time. Reed convinced Black Bolt to contact Galactus (although most believed Galactus to be dead) and returned to the moon with X-51 and prevented John Jameson from stopping them with the Ultimate Nullifier. Black Bolt battled the Celestials on the surface of the moon, and although he perished in combat he was able to summon Galactus to Earth with his dying breath. After Galactus defeated the Celestials in New York Harbor, Reed himself asked Galactus to spare the people of Earth and destroy the Celestial embryo growing in the planet without eradicating everyone on the surface. Galactus did so and left, but not without showing his true face to his father one last time. Soon after Reed and the Earth's heroes began construction of what would be called the "Human Torches", built out of his old Vibranium relay towers. These torches would burn the Terrigen Mists from the air so that Reed may find a way to reverse the mutations caused by it. He resumed residence at Castle Doom with Grimm and his family as well as Adam Warlock and Her, who was pregnant with child. This child would be the reincarnation of Mar-Vel. After Mar-Vell's rebirth, He was captured by the Tong of Creel, and Reed had the baby Mar-Vel hidden away in Atlantis under Namor's protection and raised by Agatha Harkness). After 3 years it became apparent that the death of the Celestial embryo in Earth's core had destabilized the planets polar axis and the poles were shifting, causing weather patterns to change. Most of humanity (in part thanks to the propaganda created by Immortus and Mr. Church -- whom was really Mephisto in disguise) believed this was due to the Torches and pressure was put on to put them out. During this time, Mar-Vel, now three years old was brought back to Castle Doom where with the aid of Adam Warlock's Soul Gem and Alicia Masters's sculpting skill and mutant ability to give life was able to bring the soul of Susan Richards back to life in a new body molded out of Reed's arm. Reunited with the love of his life, Reed stopped wearing Doom's armor and shaved his bear and cut his hair short and began aiding the worlds heroes in finding a way to restabilize the planet. However, mounting pressure from the mutated humanity prevented Reed from being able to find a solution to the problem as he and his family spent most of their time defending Latveria's human torch. When the castle was stormed by mutated humans, it took the aid of Ransak the Reject and a group of mutates known as The Monster Generation to stop the Torch from falling. However during the course of the battle the Tong of Creel stole the piece of the Absorbing Man that Reed was safe guarding and Mephisto stole Dr. Doom's time machine in hopes of tricking Immortus into using it to change history, and thus create yet another parallel world for him to escape into. After the battle, Reed had decided to give up and take his chances in space, and began loading his family, the Monster Generation and the Inhumans into the Inhumans' own ship in hopes of escaping the planet before it was destroyed by it's own repolarization. However, this was not meant to be, as the newly resurrected Absorbing Man sacrificed his own life in order to prevent the planet from destroying itself. During this time in the Land of the Dead, Mar-Vel also succeeded in killing Death and setting up his own Paradise in this realm for those who had died. The backlash caused by Death's death however had deep ramifications on Earth. With Death's passing nobody on Earth was able to die, and with Mephisto mortally wounding people the world over, soon the Human Torches were converted into giant hospitals to house these mortally wounded people. Reed and his family soon converted Castle Doom into a waiting room for the dead. Soon Reed teamed up with the greatest minds on the planet to come up with a new Death. They soon found themselves traveling to the Florida Everglades , where they came to recruit Jude the Entropic Man whom the Thing and Captain America fought years ago. Reed with the help of others managed to capture Jude and come up with a way to synthetically duplicate his entropic touch in order to use it to ease the suffering of the dead. However, Mephisto plotted to use Jude as a tool of revenge against the heroes and set Jude free, however Jude would not be Mephisto's pawn and soon deviated from Mephisto's plot to take over the world. Meanwhile, Reed and the worlds heroes became aware that Mar-Vel's new Paradise was threatening to swallow the Negative Zone and all points beyond and decided to investigate. Reed jumped into the giant anti-mater star that comprised of Paradise and was lost to all waiting for him. The heroes sent Hyperion after Reed, but Hyperion was killed when he tried to follow Reed into the black sun that orbited over Paradise and soon found himself involved in the battle there against the Kree. Inside the star, Reed was confronted by Mar-Vel who explained that Paradise was created as yet another struggling point in a never ending battle, and that it's ever expanding area wasn't destroying everything in it's path, but to force the Elders of the Universe out of all universes and prevent them from reunifying all the many realities in existence to reestablish their own reality. After, Mar-Vel then transferred the complete cosmic consciousness to Reed and traveled off to find the original reality. Reed restored balance to the universe, and freed all in Paradise from the Kree. He then set to look for his son. Reed's current whereabouts are presently unknown. | Powers = Reed's original powers included the ability to stretch his body, these powers matched his Earth-616 counterpart. However it was revealed by Mar-Vel that Reed had reached his third tier of mutation and his abilities were limitless only in the effect that so long as others believed him to have certain abilities he was limited only to stretch. This was yet another reason Mar-Vel was able to return Susan Richards from the dead using one of Reed's own arms. However Reed's ability to stretch had become hampered due to lack of use. He later stretched his brain to match that of Charles Xavier, giving him telepathic abilities that as yet have not been fully explored, nor have any limitations been made apparent other than lack of experience. Sue gained Reed's abilities, and Reed was able to reattach himself to hear and utilize his powers through her as well. When he was given the Cosmic Consciousness by Mar-Vel, Reed essentially became a god, capable of doing anything he could imagine. He became omnipotent and was able to alter reality and matter as well as travel to other dimensions. Limitations while possession of the Cosmic Consciousness, if any, are unknown. | Abilities = Similar if not greater to his Earth-616 counterpart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = For a time, Reed only had one arm. | Equipment = For a time Reed wore a suit of Dr. Doom's armor, which presumably contained all the devices and abilities that Doom's armor possesses. Reed seldom utilized it's powers except to create a small holographic image of his wife Sue. He never wore Doom's mask. Later Reed developed a gun that would mimic Sue Richard's invisible force field, he'd go on to use this to trap Jude. Later he wore a special space suit that allowed him to pass through the anti-mater star in the Negative Zone, it had a mechanical arm in place of his missing one. Other than it's ability to keep Reed safe in the harsh environs of the Negative Zone and protect him from the barrier between the Zone and Paradise any other abilities are yet unknown. For a time Reed used a modified version of Cerebro, which was able to identify those of the Inhuman race. | Transportation = Many devices similar to Earth-616, later Reed transported himself using the tuning fork that once was at the brow of the Inhuman royal pet, Lockjaw. Which retained it's ability to teleport people. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Stretching Category:Armor Users Category:Telepaths Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Teleporters Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Collaboration